The Beginning Of Everything
by potatogalore
Summary: Prequel to 'Just Like The Sky'. The story of how the Vongola was founded by Giotto and how he met all his guardians. The incidents that took place which created the strong bonds among the Vongola Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

**Attention to all my readers. I know I'm in the middle of the story 'The Unexpected Future' but I decided a few days ago that I am going to write a prequel to my first story. I apologize to the readers out there who have been waiting weeks for an update for my current story. Don't worry, I do not intend of dropping the story. In fact, I'll only update this story if I experience writer's block for the other story just like what I'm going through now. **

**Well, I hope that while I come up with some kind of fight scene for that one, all of you will enjoy this prequel. :D**

The Beginning of Everything

Chapter 1: The Idea of A Vigilante Group

A young man with spiky blonde hair ran through the deserted looking town, his legs moving as fast as they could. His orange eyes were filled with fear and panic.

This young man had three different names. To his male friends, he was known as 'No-Good Giotto' because of his terrible grades and his knack for tripping on flat surfaces. To his female admirers, he was known as 'The Prince Charming' for his handsome looks and kind attitude. To his two close friends, he was simply known as Giotto.

Giotto came to an abrupt halt as he reached what used to look like a shop. Slamming open the doors, he barged in to where all of his comrades were now crowding around a small bed.

"Francis!" yelled Giotto, his voice filled with concern and shock. He hurried towards the bed and looked at his friend. Francis was lying on the bed, unconscious. He was breathing heavily and blood was oozing out from his deep wounds. A young man with red hair and a cap was grimly trying to staunch the bleeding but failing miserably.

The man who was trying to save his friend was called Shimon Cozart, heir to the Shimon family, owned by his grandfather. Just like Giotto, he too had three different names. The first one, like Giotto, was called 'Loser Cozart' because of his terrible grades and his ability to fall over almost anything. Just like Giotto, his second name was called 'Handsome-Future-Husband-Of-Mine' for his mischievous grin and his gentleman like attitude. His last nickname was Cozart or when his best friends felt like teasing him, Co Co.

"What happened to him?" demanded Giotto urgently, his eyes never leaving his friend.

"They shot him. Those ****** shot him while he was buying medicine for his younger sister. It was a hit in the stomach. The worst part is, they didn't stop there…" replied Cozart, his voice cold and angry. He threw the cloth he was using away and grabbed a new one.

"Where is the doctor? He should have come a long time ago!" yelled Giotto in a panicked tone. Cozart looked at Francis grimly.

"He was too afraid. According to G, the enemies threatened him not to come under the penalty of death," replied Cozart. He tied the cloth tightly on one of Francis's wounds.

"Curse them!" hissed Giotto angrily as he slammed his fist onto the nearest table. The room went silent.

The door slammed open again and this time, a man with red hair and a tattoo on his face barged in with a young girl.

Just like his two friends, this man too had three nicknames. The first one, a name given by his classmates, was called 'The Delinquent' because of his scary eyes and his habit of beating people into a pulp. The second, a name given by the girls, was called 'G-sama' for they had a slight obsession over him. The third was the name his friends knew him by, 'G'.

"Big Brother!" screamed the little girl as she ran to where her brother lay. She clutched his hand and started crying.

"Those b******d. I'll kill them…" snarled G angrily. Giotto clenched his fist.

How did this happen? Back then, everything was fine, the town, the town folk, the world, everything was peaceful. Giotto could still remember when the three of them walked through the busy streets of the town, joking or teasing one another. Every day after school, G and him would follow Cozart home and stay there until the sun went down. They had been scolded numerous times for coming home late by the orphanage.

Their days of peace changed when an enemy mafia group decided to launch war and try to take control of the town. The days where the sound of screaming people or gunshots scarred the young man for life. His home, the orphanage had been destroyed along with the kind old caretaker and half of the homeless kids there. Giotto, G, Francis, his little sister and a couple of other kids were the only few survivals of the tragic incident.

Slowly, the town started to become deserted. People were starting to flee the place in fear of death. Only those who had nowhere to go or had refused to move from their hometown were brace enough to stay put and survive the horrendous days that were to come. Cozart's grandfather, along with a couple of other mafia groups were currently at war with the enemy. Cozart had volunteered to stay behind and help out.

"BIG BROTHER! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I NEED YOU!" screamed Lily as Francis took his last breath and left the world. His wounds had been too severe and there had been no help. Cozart clutched the bed handle tightly, his face a mixture of emotions. G cussed loudly.

"CURSE THEM!" yelled Giotto angrily. He slammed the door open and stormed out, his heart filled with grief and anger. Grief at the thought of losing another friend and anger at those who did this to him. He looked at his hands. If only he was stronger than he was now. Maybe Francis would have lived. From where he stood, he could hear the screams and plead from Lily, crying for her brother to return to her.

Unable to take it any longer, Giotto ran as fast as he could.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Hey…I finally found you, you idiot…" growled a familiar voice. Giotto turned around and came face to face with his best friend, G. Not wanting to say anything, Giotto merely nodded in greeting and continued to look at the scenery in front of him.

"It's not your fault you know. You couldn't have done anything, heck, we all could not have done anything…" said G gruffly as he sat down on the green grass below him. Giotto kept silent.

"Where's Cozart?" asked Giotto a few minutes later. G shrugged his shoulders.

"Cozart is here," called a voice. A few seconds later, Cozart too plopped down onto the grass, his face tired and sad. "Lily agreed to let me bury Francis," muttered Cozart. Giotto bent down and picked up a nearby flower.

"I love this town…I love it and everyone else in it…I can't bear just watch it fall apart like this…" said Giotto softly as he examined the flower before letting it drop onto the grass. "I want to save this town."

"A vigilante group, Giotto…" mumbled Cozart.

"Huh?"

"A vigilante group. That's what I thought. A group that helps those in need. You'd need a few more members to create one though …" said Cozart, his eyes looking dreamily at the sky.

"Besides, I've always thought that there was no one better then Giotto to do it…" grinned the Shimon heir, his eyes lit up with sudden excitement.

Giotto and G looked at him as though he had gone crazy but by the way Cozart was grinning at the moment, they could see that he was actually dead serious.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"AHAHAHAHAHA! GIOTTO? A BOSS? AHAHAHAHAHA!" roared Talbot as he slapped his knee in a comical way. He stopped laughing, took a look at Giotto and burst into laughter again.

"Talbot sure has loads of confidence in you, Giotto…" muttered G sarcastically.

Giotto had never felt so insulted in his life.

"Seriously, Talbot. You're wounding his ego here. I still say he is most fit to be boss!" insisted Cozart stubbornly. Talbot snorted with laughter and wiped his tears away,

"No hard feelings, Giotto. I was just joking," grinned Talbot. Giotto smiled politely. "But why, Cozart? Why so sudden?" asked Talbot curiously.

"Take a look at the town. Everywhere we go, all that we can see are dead carcasses and ruined buildings. I can't take it anymore…" said Cozart through gritted teeth. Giotto thought of the orphanage where he and G grew up, the death of his friend and became tensed.

"I don't care what you have to say, Talbot. I know I may be quite a klutz but I am determined to protect this place," said Giotto firmly, his eyes filled with determination.

Talbot grinned and nodded his head. "I understand, I understand. So, why did you come and see me?" asked Talbot with a smile on his face.

"Well, we have no idea what to do and seeing that you have loads of experience in the mafia, we thought you'd know what to do…" grinned Cozart and Giotto sheepishly. G sighed. Talbot grinned excitedly.

"Is that so? Well then, we'd first have to find out what you're good at, Giotto."

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You _have_ to be good in _something_."

"Nope. Giotto here was called 'No-Good Giotto' for a reason."

"G…he does not need to know that…"

"I was being honest…"

Talbot smirked and reached for his pocket. A few minutes later, he pulled out what looked like a ring.

"This is the flame ring. You know what that is, right?" asked Talbot. Giotto and G shook their heads while Cozart nodded.

"Cozart, explain please," said G with a confused look on his face.

"It's a type of ring that determines the flame of the holder. My grandfather was the first to try it on and discovered that he had the Earth's flame. After that, he made all his guardians try it on and they discovered that they too had the different types of Earth flame," explained Cozart. Talbot nodded and held his hand open.

"That's right. After that, the Shimon family became very well-known for being the only family who possessed the Earth Flame. Now, do you know which flame rivals the Earth's flame?" asked Talbot.

"That'll be the Seven Sky Flames, right?" said G smartly. Talbot nodded.

"Sky, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Lightning, Sun and Mist. These are the seven sky flames. Now, what you are going to do is to discover the color of your flame. Here!" said Talbot as he threw the ring at Giotto who somehow dropped it on the floor.

"Sorry…" muttered Giotto. He slid the ring onto his finger and held it up. Nothing happened.

"Are there invisible flames?" asked Giotto with a confused face. Talbot chuckled.

"Nope. You need to have resolve to light that ring up."

"Resolve?"

"Yes. Just pour out your resolve into that ring and it'll light up."

With a determined look on his face, Giotto nodded and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, an orange flame appeared and flickered brightly. Giotto looked at the flame in surprise.

It was the Sky flame.

"Ohhh! That's rare! Sky flame indeed! Only those lucky few posses this incredibly rare flame. The only Sky flame holder that I know is the Chiavarone boss! Seems like Giotto really was meant to be a boss!" said Talbot excitedly.

"Here, G! Your turn now!" said Giotto as he tossed the ring towards his best friend who caught it easily. Without much effort, G slid the ring on and a few seconds later, a red flame appeared.

"I was right! You do posses the Storm flame!" roared Talbot, making everyone jump. He clapped his hands excitedly and grinned.

"Now tell me, what are you good at? G?" asked Talbot. G scratched his head and reached for his back pocket. With a guilty look on his face, he pulled out a gun, causing both Giotto and Cozart to step back.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT?" asked Giotto loudly.

"I found it."

"AND YOU DECIDED TO KEEP IT TO YOURSELF?"

"Yup."

"What happened to 'we've got to tell each other important stuff'?"

"It wasn't important. Anyway, -" G cut off Giotto who looked like he was about to explode "—I soon found out that I was actually great at handling this thing. I mean, I managed to take out some of the enemies with only 6 bullets left," said G proudly.

"As to be expected of 'The Delinquent'. You sure live up to your name, G," grinned Cozart. G growled.

"Wonderful! G, you can keep the gun. I'll make extra bullets for you. Good! Now I think that creating a vigilante group is a good idea…" muttered Talbot to himself.

"Wait a minute, Talbot. What about me? I don't have a weapon or any sort!" yelled Giotto. Talbot grinned mysteriously.

"Don't worry about it, Giotto…I know the perfect thing to give you…"

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"Hey, did you hear? The Diritti family was just taken out recently!"

"Diritti? You mean the monstrous family who destroyed our town?"

"Yes! They're the ones who killed my brother!"

"Well, then it's a great thing they were taken out! Which family took him out? Was it the Shimon? The Chiavarone?"

"No. I heard it was not a mafia family. According to the reports, the guards said all they saw was a man in red hair with a red tattoo holding a single revolver before passing out,"

"Ehh? Who on earth could that be?"

"Who knows? Besides that, I heard the boss of the Diritti family tell the authorities as they took him away that his attacker was a man who had brilliant orange eyes and a single Sky flame flickering on his forehead. He also said that the man moved as fast as lightning and knocked him out before he could even say 'Help!'."

"Oh my! That's so mysterious! I wonder who that could be!"

"Who knows? Well, I'm glad we can finally go back home and rebuild everything!"

"Me too! Let's just hope nothing like this ever happens again!"

**SOMEWHERE IN ITALY**

"I have avenged you, Francis. Please, rest in peace from now on…" said Giotto with a gentle smile on his face as he placed the bouquet of flowers in front of the grave. He bowed once before walking off with G and Cozart.

"This feels good! I feel as though a large burden has been lifted from my chest!" sighed Giotto with content. He smiled and crossed his hands behind his head.

"Tch! You idiot. Do you know how dangerous it was for the two of us to just simply barge into enemy territory and single handedly take out the most feared man in the world?" growled G as he shook his head.

"Well, as you know, Giotto is a knucklehead after all," grinned Cozart.

"You guys are wonderful friends…"

The three of them laughed and carried on their way.

"Does that mean you've become my Storm guardian, G?" asked Giotto unexpectedly.

G sighed. "Do I look like I have a choice? Someone needs to make sure that you don't get yourself killed in the process," replied G. Giotto smiled and looked at the sky. Now he needed to look for other suitable guardians.

"That's right. What do you plan on naming your vigilante group, Giotto?"asked Cozart. "I was thinking of a few names. How does 'Tonno' sound like?"

"Why the heck did you pick tuna?" asked G as he shook his head in exasperation. Cozart grinned sheepishly.

"That's alright, Cozart. I decided to pick…Vongola," said Giotto, his thumbs up and face filled with excitement.

"That's even stupider than Tuna…" muttered G.

**Done. Please review and tell me how it was. Until next time!:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

Chapter 2: The Rain Guardian

'_To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away.'_

"Are you sure, Asari? Do you really want to take up the place as the next clan leader?"," asked a man in a low voice as he looked seriously at his son who was bowing low.

"I am, Father," replied the young man dressed in a white and blue robe with a tall black hat.

The old man sighed and looked at his son with his wise eyes. "If you say so, Asari…you may now go back to your room," said the man. His son nodded, smiled and turned to leave.

Once outside, the young man stopped smiling and sighed as he walked back to his room. The main reason he volunteered to become the next clan leader was because he knew how much his father wanted him to take over even though he didn't say anything. Since he loved his father, he had made up his mind to make his old man happy.

Asari Ugetsu was born into household of noblemen in Japan. He was a tall man with short black hair and dark eyes. His father who went by the name Ugetsu was a kind, wise old man who ruled the clan with fairness. He was a man who wanted his son to follow his dreams and would never force the leadership of the clan onto his beloved son.

Despite living in a place where servants came rushing to him at the snap of his fingers, Asari was someone who was polite, kind, humble and easy-going. He was nice to everyone, from his father, the clan leader to the maidservants.

Since he was born into a family filled with wealth and power, Asari had many opportunities to learn different type of skills. He was someone who loved music and was skilled in playing the shakuhachi, the Japanese flute. As soon as his lips touched the flute, birds would land beside him and chirp along.

Besides playing the flute, Asari was equally skilled in using the katana. It was thanks to his katana skills that he had managed to break up the fight among a group of rival yakuza's. After the fight, Asari was then known as 'The Mysterious Swordsman of Japan', a name Asari had no idea of.

Now, Asari sat down on the veranda outside his room and pulled out his shakuhachi and started playing. As usual, the birds begun to chirp and some even flew down and landed beside him. Asari laughed and held out his hand. The bird, sensing that this man was not going to harm him hopped onto the hand.

"How I sometimes wish I could be just like you…Free to see the world…" mused Asari with a smile. The bird chirped and flapped its wings. With a final chirp, he took off. With a sigh, Asari placed his flute to his lips and started playing once again.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN**

"So this is how Japan looks eh? It looks bigger than I had expected! Don't you think it looks wonderful? G?" called Giotto as he looked around for his best friend/ Storm Guardian/ Right-hand man.

G, who was now leaning against the nearby wall had his hand clamped over his mouth. His face had turned green and he looked as though he was about to puke.

"Cursed…boat…" muttered G, his face annoyed. Ever since he was a child, G didn't do too well with boats thanks to the fact that Giotto had once thrown him overboard by accident. It would have been fine but Mother Nature had decided to be violent that day and thus, G had been tossed around in the sea for hours. The last thing he saw before passing out was Giotto and Cozart trying their best to pull him overboard.

"I'm never…sitting…on a boat…again!" growled G. Giotto grinned sheepishly and patted his friend comfortingly on the back.

Why on Earth were Giotto and G doing in Japan you ask? It all started a few days ago when Giotto, Cozart and G decided to form a vigilante group for the sake of protecting those precious to them. After the triumph victory of defeating the boss of the Dimiitri family, Giotto made up his mind to find the remaining guardians just as Talbot had suggested.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist. Your first stop should be a Rain guardian," said Talbot with his normal grin as he tinkered around with a sword._

"_Who should I choose as my Rain guardian? I can't just walk up to any stranger and ask 'Hey, are you a Rain flame attribute because I need a Rain guardian for my vigilante group'. They'd think I'm mad!" said Giotto with a sigh._

_Talbot chuckled as he swung the sword around for a while before placing it back gently on the table._

"_Well, I have a name here. Would you like to check this man out? I've heard people say that he is a genius with the katana," said Talbot. He reached for his pocket and rummaged around. A few minutes later, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Giotto._

"_He looks like a real idiot…" said G as both he and Giotto observed the picture. _

"_He looks…decent…" muttered Giotto hesitantly. Talbot smiled suspiciously._

"_Anyway, he's in Japan. Luckily for you, there's a boat that's leaving for Japan tomorrow. Goodbye!" yelled Talbot. He grabbed the two youths by their arm and pushed them out of his shop. _

"_I've told you a million times, Giotto. That man is weird…" growled G. Giotto shrugged his shoulders and walked off with his friend, not knowing that Talbot was chuckling cheekily to himself in his shop._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Have—" Giotto used his hands to describe what he had just said "—You seen—" Giotto used his hands and pointed at his eyes "—this man?" asked the youth as he pointed at the picture he was holding. The man he was talking to eyed him blurly before shaking his head and muttering something in Japanese. Giotto sighed, thanked him and walked away.

"You looked as though you were suffering from some incurable disease…" smirked G. Giotto sighed and scratched his head.

"How are we going to look for this man if we can't even speak their language?" muttered Giotto.

"I'll do it. Give me the paper," said G. Giotto did as he was told and G marched up to a nearby figure.

The young woman, who had been chatting happily with her friends was surprised when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she came face to face with a handsome Italian who was now smiling politely at her. G held up the paper and looked at her with questioning eyes. The woman took one look at the paper and timidly pointed to a nearby bar. G smiled again, bowed and turned to walk away.

"You just killed a young woman in Japan…" said Giotto with a shake of his head as he pointed at the woman who had fainted dramatically into the arms of her friends.

"Tch. Women…anyway, I've found the location of the guy. It's that way…" said G coolly. Giotto nodded and the both of them walked off.

**AT THE RESTAURANT**

The atmosphere in the bar was as noisy as ever. Men, young and old were chatting and laughing happily to their friends or relatives. Some of them were arm-wrestling while some of them were catching up with one another, cigars in hand.

A young man was yelling on top of his voice. He was by far the loudest customer in the shop and no one liked him. He had long black hair and wore a black hakama with wooden sandals. The man's name was Saito and he was currently surrounded by a bunch of girls who were batting their eyelashes flirtatiously. His face was red, a result from the amount of alcohol he consumed. On the table in front of him sat a katana and a couple of empty wine jugs.

Saito was also a swordsman. At the age of 10, he had managed to master the katana and was said to have a lot of potential in the future. Everywhere he went, people whispered about his skill. There were even some who wanted to become his disciple.

To summarize everything, all this fame started making Saito swell up with pride. He gave himself the name 'The Legendary Swordsmen' and watched proudly as people trembled with fear as he walked down the road.

"And as I was saying *hic*, that man *hic* ran away as soon *hic as I *hic* pulled out my *hic* katana *hic*," slurred Saito boastfully.

"Saito-sama is so strong! Kyaahh!" squealed the women surrounding him. Saito roared with laughter.

"This is him, Giotto. He's got that stupid look on his face," said G as both he and Giotto stood in front of Saito and eyed him with arched eyebrows.

Giotto looked at his photo again and back at the person in front of him. To him, the person in the photo looked more decent.

"Well, if Talbot says he's…good with the katana…then let's ask him to join us…I think…" muttered Giotto doubtfully.

"Are you sure he's good at it?" asked G sarcastically.

"Who the *hic* are you *hic*? Are you here to *hic* challenge *hic* "The Legendary Swordsman'?" asked Saito in Japanese, his eyes eyeing the two newcomers critically.

"What the heck did he just say?" whispered G. Giotto shrugged.

"OI! I'm *hic* talking to you!" roared the man as he slammed his fist onto the table. The whole bar went silent. Everyone was now looking at the scene.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand you," replied Giotto politely as he made gestures to show that he did not understand, his eyes apologetic. Saito blinked twice, not understanding the Italian or the sign language Giotto was saying and trying to do.

'_He's mocking me! How can he?' _thought Saito angrily. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up forcefully and grabbed the empty wine jug on the table and flung it with full force at Giotto who dodged it in time.

"You b*****d," snarled G angrily as he reached for his gun but was stopped by Giotto who shook his head in warning. G was about to open his mouth to argue when Saito raised his katana and brought it down, missing G's face by inches.

"That's for mocking me," growled the swordsman in Japanese.

A vein twitched in G's head as he reached for his back pocket and pulled out his gun. Chaos filled the bar as everyone made a dash for the exit, screaming for their lives. Giotto sighed and sweat dropped.

"You. Brat!" snarled G. He cocked his gun and fired at Saito who managed to slice the bullet with his katana. The bullet halves landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"Is that the best you can *hic* do?" asked Saito tauntingly in Japanese.

G took a deep breath and relaxed his hand. "Oi kid…I don't understand what the heck you're saying but that tone pisses me off!" growled G angrily. The two men glared hatefully at each other.

"And we're supposed to be a vigilante group…" muttered Giotto.

**AT THE UGESTSU RESIDENCE**

"MASTER! A FIGHT JUST BROKE OUT IN THE TOWN! QUICK! YOU'VE GOT TO COME!" yelled a messenger as he barged into the main hall where the master was peacefully reading a book while enjoying Asari's flute playing. Both father and son stopped whatever they were doing and quickly stood up.

"What's going on? Where is it?" demanded the master, his voice businesslike.

"Downtown! Apparently Saito attacked a foreigner and now the both of them are fighting!" reported the messenger tiredly.

"Him again? Understood. I'll be there soon," said the master seriously.

"I'll come with you, Father," volunteered Asari, his sword bag hanging loosely on his back.

Ugetsu smiled and nodded.

**BACK AT THE FIGHT SCENE**

"Let me assure you. This is not dangerous at all. What you're seeing now is just a street performance but just to be safe, please stand back!" said Giotto as he tried to keep the by-standers away from the watching crowd.

"I can see why Talbot said you were good at using the katana…" growled G. For 10 minutes, he and Saito had exchanged blows, destroying the bar and some of the nearby stalls in the process.

"No one defies Saito-sama!" roared Saito angrily.

"I do not agree on letting you be the Rain guardian!" yelled G back, his gun aimed directly at Saito.

"SAITO-SAMA! WE ARE HERE! LET US ASSIST YOU!" yelled a voice. A bunch of young men welding katana's had pushed their ways through the crowd and had now surrounded G.

"HAHAHAHA! *hic* KILL THAT MAN OFF! MAKE HIM SUFFER!" roared Saito.

"YES SIR!"

"All of you are getting on my nerves!" yelled G angrily. He reloaded his gun again, cocked it and fired. He succeeded in inuring about 4 of them while the rest charged straight for him. With fast movements, G punched and kicked them away, dodging the sharp blades at the same time. The crowd 'oohh-ed' and 'aahh-ed'.

"I'VE GOT YOU!" yelled a young man in Japanese. He had somehow managed to sneak up behind G and had raised his katana.

G cussed and raised his hands to protect himself from the blow.

Gloved hands grabbed the katana just before it made contact with its target. The young man gasped in fear.

Giotto had gone into Hyper Dying Mode. The orange Sky flame flickered brightly on his forehead while his calm orange eyes eyed his opponent. The crowd gasped. This was something they had never seen before.

"Enough…You may accidentally hurt the by-standers by accident…" said Giotto in a calm yet deadly voice. The young man whimpered, his hands shaking.

"KILL HIM OR I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!" roared Saito angrily. The young man looked fearfully at his leader and back to Giotto.

With a sigh, Giotto grabbed the katana and broke it into half. With much ease, he ignited his gloves with dying will flames and melted the sword.

"Anyone else want to try?" asked Giotto calmly as he surveyed the remaining few who managed to survive G's rampage. All of them shrieked in terror and ran away.

"Tch…cowards…" muttered G as he wiped the dust from his shoulder.

Giotto sighed again and the dying will on his forehead went off. "This is why I don't like fighting…" muttered the youth tiredly. G looked away innocently.

"GYAHHH!" roared Saito angrily. Due to the humiliation that he had just suffered due to the fact that his men ran away, he lost his logical thinking and charged forward with his katana in hand.

As Saito brought down his katana on his intended prey, someone interfered and the sound of metal clashing ran through the crowd.

"Now, Now, Saito-kun. Fighting is bad for people. Calm down!" said a cheerful voice.

"Who the heck are you? Get out of my way before I chop you to pieces!" growled Saito impatiently. Asari laughed.

"I do like chopped chicken meat!" said Asari.

"This place is full of idiots…" muttered G with a shake of his head. Giotto grinned, his eyes never leaving the man.

"Stop screwing with me!" yelled Saito. He pushed himself back and went in for a kill. Asari held up his sword calmly, his face still pleasant.

"Take that, brat!" roared Saito as he brought down his katana to where Asari was standing with his own katana. Bright blue flames (much to Giotto's and G's surprise) surrounded the sword. In a flash, Asari disappeared and reappeared behind Saito again, his katana placed back into its handle.

"What just happened?" asked G in disbelief. The crowd held their breaths.

The sharp sound of metal cracking echoed in the now quiet street. Saito's blade fell onto the floor with a thud along with its owner.

"H-How…could this b-be?" gasped the swordsman before passing out on the ground.

"I'm so sorry for slicing your katana…and knocking you out…" apologized Asari guiltily as the guards came and took Saito away. Asari looked at Giotto and G who were debating on whether they should sneak off without getting noticed.

"You two are not Japanese, right?" asked Asari pleasantly, making the two young men to jump. Giotto turned around and quickly smiled.

"No. We're from Italy. My name is Giotto and this is my best friend, G," said Giotto politely. Asari laughed.

"I'm Asari Ugetsu. Well then, it's a good thing I learned how to speak Italian. What are the two of you doing in Japan?"

"Well…it's a long story…" replied Giotto sheepishly.

"Can I listen to it? I'm free at the moment and it's not every day I get to meet people from other countries," said Asari with a goofy smile, his eyes filled with excitement.

"Who goes around asking people to tell their life's story?" muttered G with a sigh. This guy was an idiot. Asari laughed.

With a thoughtful look in his eyes, Giotto told Asari about his hometown and the idea of a vigilante group. He then proceeded in telling about the search for the guardians. Asari listened, wide eyed. What an interesting story.

"So then, you plan on creating a mafia family for the weak?" asked Asari, his expression impressed. Giotto nodded. Asari grinned and said "How interesting…"

"Would you like to join us? I saw you using Rain flames just now. Besides, I've had this nagging feeling in me, telling me that I've found my Rain guardian," said Giotto unexpectedly. G sighed and massaged his head. Asari looked at him, his expression changing from surprise to regret.

"Thank you for the offer but I can't. I have a duty to fulfill in my clan…" replied Asari with a sad looking smile.

Giotto arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Were you forced to become the next leader?" asked Giotto.

"No. It was my choice alone."

"But why become one when you don't want to be one?"

"My father is a great and nice man. Even though he told me once before to go out there and do whatever pleases me, I still feel like he wants me to take his place. I guess it's just that?" said Asari as he cocked his head to one side. Giotto did the same as his brain slowly processed the information. G merely sighed.

"Is that so, Asari?" said a voice. The three men turned around to see Ugetsu approaching them, his face wise and thoughtful.

"Father!"

"I overheard you conversation with these two. My son, THAT'S THE MOST RIDICULOUS REASON TO WANT TO BECOME THE NEXT LEADER OF THE CLAN! I CAN'T HAVE A LEADER WHO'S HEART IS NOT INTO PROTECTING THE CLAN! GO AND JOIN THESE TWO BOYS!" roared Ugetsu.

"But—"

"NO BUT'S! I'VE PACKED YOUR BELONGINGS! NOW GO TO ITALY AND JOIN THEIR VIGILANTE GROUP! THAT WAY, YOU CAN STILL MAKE ME PROUD BY PROTECTING THE WEAK THERE!" roared Ugetsu. With a snap of his fingers, guards appeared and handed a bag to Asari.

"But—"

"Don't make me drag you onto that boat, young man. I may be old but I still have a lot of spirit!" growled Ugetsu threateningly. Asari who was in shock a few minutes ago broke into a wide grin and hugged his father.

"Thank you, Father!" laughed Asari. Ugetsu smiled and patted his son.

"I have no idea what just happened but it seems like I found myself a Rain guardian!" cheered Giotto happily.

"I'm stuck with another idiot…" muttered G.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"You have a nice dad, Asari…" said Giotto with a smile on his face. Asari laughed and nodded as he waved at his father who was now grinning brightly at his son. The ship hooted once before setting sail.

"I've never been to Italy before. This is really exciting!" said Asari with an easy-going grin.

"I hate…the sea…" muttered G, his face green. Giotto looked away innocently.

"Now, now, G! We should be more excited! Right, Primo?" asked Asari cheerfully. Giotto nodded his head and grinned.

"That's right, G! You should be excited! We've found ourselves a Rain guardian as well as a new member for the Vongola!" said Giotto as he and Asari laughed merrily.

"I…will push all of you into the sea…once we land…" growled G, his face a mixture of annoyance and sea-sick.

**Done. The next chapter I'll update will be for 'The Unexpected Future'. Thank you so much for all your reviews, story alerts and author alerts for the previous chapter! :DDD See ya all soon!**

**(P.S Feel free to review anytime.) :DD**


End file.
